


Unfix My Hair, Love

by Lesbomancy101



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Bottom Macbeth, Crack, Duncbeth, Freeform, Good, I could actually write something good, I mean let's be honest we all know it, If I wasn't so intent on ruining every opportunity life presents unto me, Implied Sexual Content, Lady Macbeth snekky, M/M, Macbeth doesn't kill Duncan, Me and my friend joked about this in class so I made a thing, No I don't regret this, No one's gonna read this shit, This is pure crack, Top duncan, Witches just want their OTP, is that a spoiler if everyone is forced to read Macbeth?, lol tagging that is funny, once again for the people in the back, still like a year later I stand by my choice, the daddy energy he radiates like come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbomancy101/pseuds/Lesbomancy101
Summary: And for him, love is nothing but a poisoned chalice. From which he has no choice but to drink. And he feels as if he no longer has a choice in anything. He shall do as they wish, for they aren’t tortured by loves eager yet restricting spurs.Or alternatively: WHAT IS LOVE? BABY DON'T HURT ME, DON'T HURT ME, NO MORE!
Relationships: Duncan/Macbeth (Macbeth), Or Duncbeth if you will
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Unfix My Hair, Love

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh me and my friend were joking about there being a Macbeth fandom back in the good old days were they burnt people and came up with our personal Macbeth OTP, Duncbeth. So I wrote this because I'm impulsive and don't know when to fucking stop. 
> 
> (Originally posted 27/1/2020)

Macbeth clawed along the brittle castle walls, gripping to the crumbling brick for purchase in his sickening endeavour, this is to be the final dagger in his broken heart.

All hope of enjoying Duncan’s private company had slowly slipped away with every sneer of his wife’s visage. If he wasn’t enough for her, how could he be enough for his King?

And fear had seeped into his heart that he would never see the day that he felt content in his state of being. He simply had to make the most of what he had.  
The dagger almost burned in his sweaty, tight grip. The dagger he would soon sink into the heart of his love to prove himself to the woman that owned all of him but his heart.

Crystals forged of his unreciprocated love fell from his red dotted skin, caressing the dagger clutched in his desperate grasp, before collecting at the tip. He envisioned Duncan’s blood taking it’s place and bit back a series of pathetic sobs. The horrid image doth unfix his hair.

Because that’s all he is. A pathetic man who can’t keep his own promises. Who can’t express the intense, consuming love that filled his soul and shook his core.

Yes. He would become king and think of Duncan no more. No longer would Duncan’s presence trouble at his tortured heart. He will have everything. Everything but Duncan.

And for him, love is nothing but a poisoned chalice. From which he has no choice but to drink. And he feels as if he no longer has a choice in anything. He shall do as they wish, for they aren’t tortured by loves eager yet restricting spurs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The image of Duncan’s strong, god-like body doth make his seated heart knock at his ribs and he fights to execute his bloody instructions despite his nature.

But he does not wish to sour his milk of human kindness.

Yet he must.

And his internal monologue is interrupted by a low sound, almost feral, resonating from the flawless form lain upon the bed.

He squints against the darkness, a darkness he also feels deep within, and notices a frantic, inconsistent array of movement from near his forbidden love’s midsection. A hitch of breath, a quiet moan. Then a  
whisper, “Macbeth”.

And he stills.

And he must be seeing things, hearing things, dreaming, even.

And he can’t stop the gasp which escapes his lips before the damage is done and enchanting eyes shoot upon to stare into his.

“I can’t get you off my mind. You stick to my thoughts like my hand does to my dick right now.”

And Macbeth has never heard more beautiful words spoken, especially from such an inviting mouth. He shivers and flushes as lust consumes him. And he can’t resist the urge any longer when Duncan’s face erupts into an irresistible smile and Macbeth’s mind offers him several other uses for his king’s mouth.

And within the most exhilarating and incredible moments of his bendy life, opposed to a nagging darkness, he feels Duncan deep within him.

Duncan knows what Macbeth wants, he could tell from the day he saw him that he loved to receive cock and balls, so he gives and gives.

He snakes a hand up Macbeth’s neck, which reminds them both of their least favourite snake, Lady Macbeth, so he stops that because a women is, understandably, a major turn off for two gay men having a spot of non-religious fun.

But suddenly, they stop because even in a world clearly made to lack god, the writer of this is uncomfortable writing smut and also wishes to go play Witcher 3 right now.

Yet love knows no bounds and neither of them wishes to pressure the poor writer into stuff she isn’t comfortable with, so they settle for pre-marital eye contact and cuddling since that’s still a bit blasphemous and still conveys the point that this world is without God.

And they cuddle *thumbs up*

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And from somewhere distant, far away from Scottish society to make sure y’all guys understand that these bitches aren’t natural (except maybe their beards are), the three weird sisters smile as they finally see their plan unfold and their OTP, Duncbeth, finally a construct of reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to formally apologise to my English teacher, whomever read this (I wrote who ever and it auto corrected to whomever so I left it for those context points), the characters involved (except Lady Macbeth, you're sexy but you're a serpent under the innocent flower woah look at me I know quotes *frantically closes copy of play*) and Shakespeare (although that apology will likely fall on deaf ears BA DUMM TISS (get it?? Cuz he's dead?? And deaf sounds like dead???) *sigh* I'm gonna go play Witcher 3 now)


End file.
